Crazy How I Love You Damon
by MizzFallenAngel01
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE please be kind, first fanfic! Read and Review, hope you enjoy. ON THE DISCLAIMER I MEANT TO PUT 'L J SMITH'
1. After the Pain

**Summary: Damon attacks a girl called Grace Adams when she's ten years old and decides to let her live. She moves away to Paris to recover. But, seven years later, Grace moves back to Mystic Falls and guess who she bumped into...**

**Disclaimer: Vampire Diaries belongs to the very talented J. (Unfortunatley)**

**Enjoy :) please Read and REVIEW! :D xx  
**

Crazy how I love you Damon…

_No one is perfect…until you fall in love with them…_

Chapter One

After

_Damon_:

I was fuming. I wanted to kill and feed, _now_. I hated Stefan and Elena and Katherine. I hated myself for thinking for even a second that I could trust any of them! They made me nice! _I_ am a vampire, _I_ am not nice. And just to prove it, I'm going to slaughter the first human that steps into my eye line, just because I feel like it.

Since when did I ever give in to anyone? Since when did I spare anybodies life? When did I ever make the same mistake twice? And that mistake was falling in love. True vampires aren't supposed to _have_ emotions. We're heartless and selfish, personally, I like it like that.

It's like there's a switch inside of every vampire, a switch that if pressed, turns off your human side and you forget all the pain…and the guilt…and the loss…everything just goes away.

Father always said Stefan was the better brother and that I was a disappointment, the burden of the family. I didn't care then and I don't care now.

My cell buzzed in my pocket. I'd answered it before it even had chance to finish the first vibration.

"Hello brother." I greeted Stefan grimly.

"Damon? Damon, come back. Don't leave, you don't really want this."

I stopped.

"You're right Stefan, what I _really_ want is for you and Elena to _rot in hell _along with dear old Katherine." Sarcasm seeped into my voice, giving it my natural sharp edge.

I hung up on the bastard.

Hunting time.

It was night, and the moon was hanging motionless in the dark sky. I widened the range of my hearing and my pupils widened. Now, I was all predator. I could hear a group of kids about 10o feet off. Yum.

"_Come on Grace, you don't have to go home yet!" a boy said._

"_Yeah!" Several more agreed._

"_I do, my mom will go crazy! It's 10:00pm!" Grace said, backing away form the group of…group of 7, judging by the heart beats. Grace was already walking away, in my direction… _

"_It's not like you're mom's ever in!" Even better._

"_Bye guys!"_

"_Aw come on-"_

"_Bye!"_

My fangs lengthened and my muscles coiled. My nose worked as I sniffed the air, searching for her sent. I found it. She smelled like nothing I'd ever experienced. There aren't words to describe it.

The girl rounded the corner and the wind wafted her scent in my direction. My lips curved up into a deadly smile. I could see a vain in her neck, see the blood pumping.

Not a second had passed and I was behind her, lips now pulled back over my teeth as I stared at her white neck from a new, closer distance.

The girl stopped, I saw a shiver run up her spine. Instinct was telling her there was danger close by, it was telling her to run but she didn't know it consciously. She was small, smaller than I thought. Her dress sense wasn't perfect and she was stick skinny with no figure what so ever, so not my type, but now was no time to be picky; I was thirsty.

Her body started to turn in my direction. I thought about drawing back the fangs but who was going to be around to see me? No one.

When she saw me her childlike chocolate hazel eyes widened and her lips quivered. I saw my face reflected in those eyes. I looked like an animal. She had a pretty face…shame she had to die.

"Boo." I said and she opened her mouth to scream. I grabbed her neck and shoved her back against a tree.

A hiss escaped my lips. She struggled helplessly in my grasp. I went for her throat. My fangs sank into her neck and she squealed, but the sound was minimal, nothing that would draw attention. Her blood was warm, delicious and clean; untouched by substances that leave the bitter after taste like Drugs and alcohol. Surprisingly clean actually, or should I say _unusually_ clean…

Her blood also tasted young and fresh. I have to admit, this bothered me slightly. The 'Stefan' part of me itched to stop and leave the girl alone.

I pulled away. The girl was losing consciousness. I tapped her face lightly and her eyes fluttered.

"Hey. Hey, Grace. Wake up. How old are you?"

"Get away from me. Please, leave me alone…" she was drifting again.

I tapped her again lightly. "Hey! How old are you?"

"Ten…" she murmured, and I immediately felt ashamed even though I shouldn't. It was low feeding off a defenceless child. I couldn't look at her, because every time I did, I felt guilty. I mentally searched for the 'off' switch in my head.

The girl swayed, and then collapsed in my arms. My eyes widened.

Only one thing for it.

I looked from left to right. No one was around. I picked the girl up

and tried to make a connection between my mind and hers. I needed to know where she lived so I could take her home and leave. It was easy considering she wasn't conscious. She lived three blocks away. I sprinted there, eager to get this child out of my hair.

I tried the handle. It was unlocked. I was about to step through, but then I remembered the god damned rule; Invitation.

"Grace? Grace, wake up. I need you to invite me in."

"Why…?"

"Just do it." I didn't feel the need to compel her. If she refused, I'd just threaten her or swallow my pride (and dignity) and just kill her.

"Um…c-come in."

I stepped through the door and into her empty house.

Now Grace was in her bed, I could finally leave. In a way, t his felt like backing down to an infant. So, out of pure self righteousness, I left her a note; a note that read:

I'll be back for you

And with a smile, I left.

7 Y E A R S L A T E R

_Grace_:

I spent most of my teenage years living in fear of the predator in the night. The animal who had warned he'd come back for me. His beautiful pale blue eyes held such hostility towards me, but I couldn't understand why.

I told my Mom, I showed her the bite marks…that were no longer there. She sent me to a shrink. After a while, I even started to believe I was crazy. But I know what happened and I know what I saw. The thing I don't understand is _why_ he did it. _Why _did he let me go? I fear that these questions will be left unanswered. But ever since the attack, it's like a whole section of my life has been ripped out and I can still see the jagged edges.

We moved to Paris for a while, Mom and I. We got away from it all for seven whole years without any contact to anyone. I'm fine now. The nightmares have stopped, and the hallucinations have too. But…his face…that slip of paper, still haunts me to this day; his own threatening words.

Coming back to Mystic Falls was hard, harder than I thought. All my friends had moved on and forgotten about me, or so I heard. And when they saw me in the street yesterday, they didn't even recognise me. I _have _changed a lot I guess. I'm now 5"6 with gently curling golden blonde hair that hangs just above my shoulders, my hazel eyes are a shade lighter, I have more of a figure but I'm still skinny and my skin is more tanned. My fashion sense has improved since living in Paris, the clothes there are _amazing!_ Lucky for me I brought them all back!Oh, and, I'm now seventeen, an official adult (technically).

Mom says I start school on Monday, tomorrow, and the truth is that I'm scared; scared of what they'll think of me. Will they think I'm a freak, coming back here after all that I said?

All I know, is that Mrs Jefferson, my old next door neighbour, refuses to talk to me.

Mascara…check.

Lip gloss…check.

Manicure…check.

I braided my hair across the front to keep in out of my face, and clipped it in place with a few nude coloured hair slides. I breathed deep, looking myself up and down in the full length mirror behind my bedroom door.

_Oh shit, what am I doing?_ My mind screamed, but I forced myself to remain calm and rational…_Oh god what _am_ I doing?_ Calm!

I was wearing black shorts, a light grey baggy sweater that hug off one shoulder (lucky I was wearing a tight white camisole underneath), with 'J'adore' printed across the front and black size 5 Converses. Normal enough, right? Reasonable? I hope so.

I grabbed school books and shoved them in my one shoulder bag and took another deep breath.

"Grace! Grace honey, you need to go to school! I'll drive you if you want." Mom called up the stairs.

My calm shattered, I started hyperventilating. I plugged into my iPod and ran down stairs, out front, grabbing an apple on the way past.

Mom had the engine of the Volvo XC90 running.

"Hurry up or you'll be late." She hollered at me.

I realized I was stood, frozen, on the porch and forced my legs to carry me to the car. I jumped in and Mom backed out of the drive.

As we drove through town i worked on calming my pulse. And i was failing at doing so. my mind was going crazy, thinking up all these different events that could happen today, all the different things that could go wrong for me...which was mostly everything. i've never hated school, but i've never exactly loved it either. In ways i feel caged in when i'm at school, but in another i feel...free; free to daydream and free to think. I know that doesn't make sense, but, lets face it, _I _don't mak sense.

We pulled up just outside the school gates. There was still a load of people just arriving so I was no where near late.

I turned to mom and she smiled.

"Go get 'em," she said. "Have a good day, I love you."

"Love you to mom." I mumbled and got out the car with as much confidence as I could muster.

Walking through the gates, it was like first day at Kindergarten all over again, like I was a kid all over again.

Looking around, it was clear that everyone here has known each other since sandbox days, all the clicks and groups have already been made. Getting acceptance around here is gonna be hard.

The main school building was just like any other American school I guess. The parking lot was nearly full, the cheerleading squad was jumping around the place and students just generally making the most of the sun.

When I walked through, everyone stared at me. It was obvious they'd heard about a new arrival and her she was; me. I don't blush very often, but this time, I did.

"Hey have you seen the new girl?" a guy close by whispered.

"Yeah man, she's hot!" the other guy whispered back.

I gritted my teeth and fought the urge to hit him. I made my way as fast as I could, without looking like I was running for the hills, into the main building only to back track two paces. I recognised the girl in front of me, her name was…Poppy Gill.

She looked up at me and smiled vaguely, then returned to texting. When I started to advance, she looked at me again with an expression of confusion.

"Um, hi…can I help you-"

"Poppy it's me!"

She frowned at me. "I'm sorry, I don't think I know you."

"It's me! Grace, Grace Adams."

Her eyes widened and her mouth stretched into a beam. "No way, Grace Adams!"

She flung her arms around me and hugged me hard.

"Hey Poppy, long time no see huh!"

"Ohmigod, wait 'til Sarah hear about this!"

Oh shit. "Sarah? Sarah Parker? Please, tell me you're not friends with her-"

"Things have changed since you've been gone, _she's_ changed, I swear."

She was right, things have changed around here…

Right on cue, a tall girl with strawberry blonde hair, pale skin and a slim body that came with the 'starvation' method, strutted right up to Poppy and I. she was wearing a red camisole, faded denim shorts, pale cowgirl boots, big black rimmed sunglasses and a straw cowboy hat.

Sarah.

"Howdy y'all," she said, her southern accent clear as crystal. She's originally from Texas, but she move to Virginia back in the first grade. You'd have thought the accent would have faded by now, but no. "Poppy, who's this?"

"Sarah do you remember Grace Adams?"

"Sure as hell I do," and by the looks pf things, she remebered for _all_ the wrong reasons.

Poppy pointed to me and I forced a small smile. Sarah cocked her head in my direction; she seemed to look me up and down before taking off her sunglasses, revealing a pair of cold, pale blue eyes.

"Well, well," she said, folding her arms across her chest. "If it isn't lil miss delusional."

I fought the urge to flip her off and instead threw a scowl at Poppy; she lied, Sarah hasn't changed a bit. "I'm fine thanks. It's good to see you too little miss extreme diet."

Sarah glared. Poppy could try and force us together, but lets face it, that's never going to happen. We stared each other down for a while, though technically, she was a good three inches taller than me.

"Well," Sarah finally sighed "I'd just _love_ to stay and chat but my diary's pretty full, I'll have to fit you in some other time…how about… _never, _sounds good."

"Sorry but I'm not free then, don't worry, I don't really care because you're not worth the time of day anyway." I smiled at her and she glared.

"Come on Poppy." She said stalking past me.

Poppy turned to follow, I caught her arm and gave her the look that said 'You're-not-seriously-doing-what-she-says-right?' but she just shrugged apologetically and curried on after Sarah.

What the fuck.

Since when did Poppy take orders from anyone? The school bells rang, shrill, sharp and demanding.

"Ugh!" I groaned. And started to make my way in the general direction of-

Wait.

Where _are_ my classes? People were flooding in now, all talking and laughing. Some guys were even throwing a soccer ball around. Oh Jesus, I was meant to go and get my time table wasn't I. Now, there was also the dilemma of finding the main office.

I walked around the corridors for what seemed like forever, I tried asking people, but they either ignored me or tried to change the subject to my relationship status.

The crowds slowly started to break off into different classrooms, until there was only me standing alone on the shinny linoleum floor fighting the urge to break down against the lockers.

I didn't hear them coming.

I turned to go find teacher and something hard slammed into my shoulder with such force that my school books went tumbling to the floor. Great. Two hands with long pale fingers reached out and gathered the books up and offered them to me.

"Thanks," I said, reaching out for them. Then I looked up. "And next time, can you please watch where you're-"

My eyes met a pair of familiar dark, almost black, eyes set in a perfect pale angular face with seductive lips. The boy, well…man, was around 5"10 with narrow hips and a definite six pack under the black shirt he wore, and a shock of straight jet black hair.

Him.

_Damon_:

My eyes met a pair of all too familiar big hazel eyes that only got bigger as her gaze locked with mine.

Grace.

She'd grown since the last time I'd seen her, and her figure had definitely improved, she was ever so innocently beautiful with full lips and golden blonde hair just brushing her shoulders.

The books in my hand slipped out of my grip. Neither of us made a move to retrieve them. Her scent made it's way to my nose, I inhaled her beautiful smell.

Ah…it had got sweeter as the years had passed.

_Damon? Damon, do you know her? _Saint Stefan inquired in my head.

_What's wrong?_ Elena also asked.

I still couldn't believe I'd ended up back with these losers.

Grace took a step back. Elena and Stefan got my flanks, ha, like human girl could hurt me. Then she turned and sprinted for the nearest set of doors.

I flitted and appeared in front of her with a dangerous smile. She skidded to a halt and scrambled back in the opposite direction.

"No…" she murmured. "no…"tears were building up in her eyes.

She ran back the way she came and Stefan, Elena and I flitted in front of her again, blocking her path.

"No way…" Grace clutched at the roots of her hair, shaking her head. "You're not real!"

"Wanna come over and test that theory?" I challenged.

"Damon, you're scaring her." Stefan cautioned, resting a hand on my arm. A hand I was so eager to rip off.

"Kind of the point brother."

_Grace_:

No!

I've spent seven years being sent to shrinks and physiatrists telling me it's all in my head. I've put up with months of therapy and remedies, pills and treatments.

All for nothing.

Because he's standing right here in front of me. The monster from my nightmares and my childhood. The man who said he'd be back for me.

Years have passed and not a day of it shows on his face…the man who never ages.

The man stood behind…_Damon_…the man with green eyes, touched Damon's arm.

"Damon, you're scaring her." He was frowning with concern.

The girl on the other side of the green eyed one had fair blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Those blue eyes that looked back and forth between Damon and me with curiosity something else…

"Kind of the point brother." Damon said grimly, his eyes focused on me. He looked…hungry.

This can't be happening. My vision was going blurry, my body began to sway slightly. I stumbled but regained my balance. Damon's cold black eyes softened a bit and they narrowed slightly, showing a glimmer of emotion…but it was gone in a flash, His eyes turned cold again.

My knees buckled and everything went black.

The last thing I saw was Damon running forward to catch me…or did I imagine that…?

When I woke up, everything was a tad hazy. I was sitting propped up, leaning against the lockers. Pressed into my hand was a sheet of paper. It was a time table. On the back in Damon's exact elegant script were the words: you missed first Period

No threatening promises or cruel word, just those simple words. My books were stacked neatly next to me.

What the hell was he? Only one word came to mind, but I couldn't bring myself to accept it…

Just then, the bell rang making me jump. People started pouring out of lessons, I managed to gather myself, and my books, up and follow the crowd to next lesson.

**So what do you think? like it? hate it? i've written more but i'll only upload if i get enough reviews, so, don't hold back :) i know this is really short and probably a tad rushed but i'm working on it :) xx**


	2. Anything Could Happen

**(A/N) i swear my chapters seem longer when they're on Word...**

**anyways new "chapter" if it can be even counted as a chapter :S enjoy though R+R :)**

**i have quite a bit more saved into my computer so i mite just upload all of that...give me your opinion on that please xxx  
**

At lunch, everyone within four tables radius turned stared sat me, discussing me like I was a science project. I sat with a few people who sat next to me in various classes. Their names were; Jake, Amy, Phil, Carla, Fate and Destiny. Fate and Destiny are identical twins, Amy and Phil are dating and Jake is seriously hitting on me.

"So," Jake said, resting his elbow on the table and putting his chin on his fist, flashing me his 'most-girls-fall-for-this-look' smile. I raised an eyebrow, taking the same position as him, our faces seven inches apart.

The flirtatious side of me started to come to the surface, eager to forget this morning's drama. "Are going to home coming Grace?"

"It's a little early for _that_ don't you think." I was teasing but he seemed determined to win me over, well, let him try.

"Fine then, are you going to Holly Brown's Halloween party?"

"I'm not invited."

"You are now." When I frowned, he smiled and said, "She's my girlfriend, it's cool."

Ugh. Disgust churned in my stomach. He was just like all the other guys in this school; ignorant, arrogant and cocky little shits.

I used two fingers to push his head back. "Try again next time, when you're single."

His face fell and I turned away from him, engaging myself in convocation with Carla, and Amy.

"And I guess you want to know who _they_ are." Amy was obviously talking to me, but I had know idea who she was talking _about._

"Come again."

"_Them_." She said, looking over my head and nodding to someone behind me. I turned to see Damon, his brother and the girl. I gritted my teeth and turned back to Amy.

"I'm just _dying _to know." I said, my voice lacking the enthusiasm the two were after.

"Well," Carla's voice was low and tense, like she was telling a horror story. "They moved here from somewhere a few years back. The blonde girl's called Elena Gilbert, she's with Stefan Salvatore the green eyed one. The gorgeous one with dark hair and dark eyes is Damon Salvatore. The Salvatore's are brothers." Ha. Tell me something I didn't know. "And rumour has it that Elena is _engaged_ to Stefan."

I felt my eyes widen. Now _that_ I didn't know. "Seriously?"

"And, Damon was in love with her but she broke his heart…"

Amy carried on talking, but I wasn't listening. I wasn't facing her anymore, I was looking at the Salvatore's and Elena. The way Elena and Stefan had their arms rapped around each other, foreheads touching. Damon was next to them leaning on the wall, arms crossed, not looking at them, with and expression that said 'Jesus-get-a-room' but I could see something else hidden in his dark eyes…vulnerability…hurt…pain…

All the emotions I find myself dwelling in on a daily basis.

I suddenly felt an unbearable sympathy for Damon. He was hurting and no one could ever understand how much. In that moment, I realized that Damon was just misunderstood. He was just as human as the rest of us…apart from being able to drink blood…

_I know how you feel Damon…_ my mind whispered. Just then, he looked over at me. Our eyes locked. I expected him to look down and he expected the same from me, but neither of us did. Suddenly I felt a force pressing against my mental walls, like someone trying to push down your front door. It surprised me at first and I could feel it entering my mind…

I stood up and Damon smirked. He raised his hand and wiggled his fingers; a wave. He was doing it. _He _was probing my mind.

"Grace?" Amy asked, pulling on my sleeve.

"Uh, I don't feel so good, am gonna go get some…air."

Without another word, I fled from the room. The presence in my head faded the further away from Damon I got.

I knew what they were. They're vampires. So how come they don't fry in the sunlight?

"Ah questions, questions, questions..."A velvet soft voice said from behind me.

Damon.

I froze. And turned. My face was expressionless; where as, one side of his mouth was lifted in a beautiful arrogant smirk.

"You see," he carried on, strolling slowly towards me. "Now that I have control of your mind-" a pointed look at me. "it's all fun and games from here onwards."

"No way…" I tried to move but couldn't.

"Anything could happen." He wagged his eyebrows devilishly

He stopped and suddenly my right leg jerked forward, then my left. I was closing the distance between us - _no,_ correction, _he_ was making me close the distance.

Now there was only a thin margin of air between our bodies. His hand gripped my waist and he pulled me to him, now it was only our faces that were inches apart. My breathing sped.

"Like I said, _anything_." He whispered and his cool breath washed over my face.

Suddenly I felt the urge to touch him. It wasn't him telling me to do it, it was me. My body took over my mind…or was it my heart…

My hand hesitantly rose towards his face. His eyes broke from mine and he stared my hand, frowning incredulously. Even I didn't know what I was doing.

My fingertips brushed his pale cheek.

It was like a light somewhere inside flicked on. I traced his features, lingering a little before I touched his lips…

Damon's control over me shattered.

I pushed away from him. And, of my own accord, walked away.

2 M O N T H S L A T E R

_Damon_:

We avoided each other after that. I saw her around school but she didn't see me, but something about her changed. She was always distracted. Her friends would try and gain her attention, it took them several attempts.

Even with a stray Show Girl from Vegas dancing around the Boarding House with me, I couldn't fight the strange feeling coursing through my body.

I snapped the Show Girl's neck and left her in Stefan's room. Out came the whisky.

I sat on top of the roof and drank the whole bottle. Still not drunk huh. This is my solution to everything, and it works; drown my sorrows in a bottle of whisky.

"Damon!" I heard Stefan roar. I smiled to myself.

"Hark, I think the angels are calling my name. Bad luck Stefan, looks like your not the only one in fate's favour." I smirked, knowing this would piss him off.

He flitted to my side and stood towering over me. "The girl, who is she?" he hissed, all fangs.

I shrugged. "I think you'll find the correct term is 'was' and does it matter? Oh, that's right, it _does_ matter to _you_."

"Yes, it does."

"Well unless you want my opinion on that slut you call a 'girl', go bother Elena with your patheticness. Or has she got bored of you as well? I knew she'd give into my charm; it was just a matter of time brother."

"Don't provoke me Damon or I swear-"

I was on my feet, in his face. "Or what Stefan? Do you remember the last time I 'provoked' you? I kicked your ass then and I can do it again, don't tempt me."

"Stefan?" Elena's voice drifted up to us.

"Satan-I mean- the _love of your pathetic existence _is calling you." I smirked.

"When are you gonna let go Damon?" Stefan said, he sounded sympathetic. All traces of a smiled disappeared from my face. "When are you going to stop pretending?"

He disappeared.

I looked up to the midnight sky; at the stars and the moon and, for once in my life, felt nothing.

_I'll stop pretending when the sky burns of your doing brother._

**(A/N) Another shortie i know but tell me what you think! took me bloody ages to figure out how to update lol have been busy with school and stuff so now its the holidays, i should be able yo updat more offten :D thanku to the people who Reviewed! please R+R it make me feel special... :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N) sorry if it took me a while to upload, had some stuff going on. this is chapter 3, yeah, it's another shortie, but this one is kind of a fill in i guess. thanks to those who reviewed, i LOVE you guys!**

**i'm having a little difficulty trying to sepperate chapters because it was planned out differently when i first started, but then i screwed it up when i uploaded thefirst chapter so...anyways read and review, i have uploaded chapter 4 too. enjoy! R&R xx  
**

_Damon_:

I don't know why, but I went to _her_ house. From inside I could hear two sets of breathing; one was heavy, the other was slow and smooth…yet troubled.

I climbed the oak tree outside the bedroom window in which I could hear the quiet breathing. The street was silent.

Once high enough, I could see directly through the open bedroom window. I saw her, Grace, asleep in a ball on the bed, the covers screwed up on the floor.

She looked so peaceful and calm. Her fingers were relaxed, not screwed up with frustration and anger like when she's around me. A part of me didn't want to make her angry or upset, another part wanted to holder in my arms and tell her to run from me at the same time, the other part of me want to drain her dry; to have her blood running through my veins.

In a way, I had known her for seven years.

I jumped down from the tree and walked, with human speed, back to the boarding house under the watchful eye of the stars.

_Grace_:

Turns out I _am_ invited to Holly Brown's Halloween house party. Also turns out that it's more fancy dress than anything else.

Wow, I can't believe I've managed to survive in Mystic Falls from September until now. Especially with a certain three people-well vampires- around. Actually, I haven't seen much of any of them recently, not since my first day.

I got a job. At the dinner next to the Mystic Grill. I'm waitressing and I'm doing it in a maids outfit (except it comes up a couple of inches above my knees; obviously for the guys) and white roller skates. Mom says it's an awesome opportunity, and the money's good.

Just one problem.

Sarah's mom owns the place and Sarah works there too. I'm screwed, it's official, my life is _over._

I N T E R V I E W

The dinner was busy, I kind of had to dodge the girls on skates to avoid getting run down; they were moving with some speed. The place looked like an American Dinner from the 50's, checked floors and everything. A group of guys at the corner table gawking at the waitresses even though they were easily in their thirties. It disgusted me that they should be aloud to look at them like that even though the girls were half their age.

"This way." Mrs Parker lead the way behind the counter and through a door that lead to a small light pink room with a desk in the middle, round back. The Interview Room…

"Take a seat Grace."

I did as I was told and she sat on the other side of the desk. "May I take a look at your Job experience list?"

"Sure." I handed it over, hoping she didn't notice the way my hand shook. She scanned through the document briefly and handed it back.

"You've got the job. You start next Monday."

"What, is that it? I've got the job?"

She looked at me like I'd just asked her what two plus two equals. "Yes."

This didn't seem right, shouldn't the process take just a little longer than that?

"Okay…" I felt a tad uncomfortable.

"I gave you the job because you're a good looking girl who will look stunning in the uniform, I'm presuming you can skate and you can speak French; guys find that attractive and women find it impressive."

You can tell the standards at this place are high. Not.

Then guess who just had to burst in calling "Mommy-", in her southern accent. Sarah. She stopped when she saw me and did a double take. "No freakin' way!"

Fuck no.

**(A/N) What did you think! i know its short, i know, but like i said: it 's more of a fill in chapter!**

**MizzFallenAngel01: You know what to do guys...!**

**Readers: Uh...do we?**

**MizzFallenAngel01: You know...what you do AFTER you've read the chapter...**

**Readers: ...**

**MizzFallenAngel: REVIEW!**

**Readers: Oh...**


	4. Some Things Surprise You

Holly's house was lit up like a Christmas tree. Being the mayor's daughter, their house looked like a smaller version of the White House with a back yard that put New York's Central Park to shame.

Everyone was dressed up, not in Halloween dress up but in costumes like; Belle from Beauty and The Beast, Mr Darcy from Pride and Prejudice and not so angelic Angels.

I wasn't going to stand out from the crowd here, not with what everyone else was wearing. I was wearing a red dress with big white polka dots all over it; it had a tight bodice what flared out at the hips, coming up just above my knees. My hair was left hanging waving glossy, I'd put on a black plastic headband with big black Mickey Mouse ears on them and I was wearing a pair of uncomfortable gold 5 inch heels.

'All the same to me' by Anya Marina played as I walked to the house, almost like an introduction. I gripped my gold clutch bag as heads turned in my direction and kept looking for Destiny and Fate. They said they'd be coming as black cats. I looked for two pairs of black cat ears but my eyes caught something I didn't expect to find.

Damon Salvatore.

He was standing outside in the middle of the canopy of gold lights, the empty dance floor. He looked beautiful in his black shirt, black elegantly cut blazer, black trousers and black respectable looking shoes.

The song changed to 'Gravity' by Sara Bareiles.

Damon's dark eyes were already on me. I expected him to crack his usual cocky smirk but instead he smiled a small, beautiful, gentle smile. He held out his hand to me and I found myself walking towards him. I knew he wasn't controlling me, nothing was, but it still felt like it.

Soon enough, I was under the canopy with him. My eyes flickered from his hand to his face. Was he being serious?

His head bobbed once, only slightly, and I knew it was a nod.

My hand shook as I hesitantly place it in his. Damon pulled me towards him gently and put on hand on my waist and I put my free hand on his shoulder.

He didn't seem to know where to look and he was frowning slightly, it was obvious he didn't do this very often. That one fact made me smile. Damon smiled back, that same gentle smile.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "Have you decided on letting me live?"

It was a joke, but he answered. "I'm still debating on that. I don't know why you trust me, I could kill you _right_ now."

"But you won't." My voice sounded more confident then I was feeling.

"And how would you know that?"

"Because…you're not all bad, I can see good in you but it's just kind of buried."

I felt him tense and I changed the subject. "What did you come as anyways?"

"Damon. And yourself?"

"Mini Mouse, kind of an idol of mine you know." I smiled a true general smile and Damon laughed. I was stunned for a moment; I'd never seen him laugh before. And we were actually getting along for once.

After that, we didn't talk; we just swayed back and forth. I got the feeling he was holding back the need to rip my head off, so I was careful.

Funny how things change.

A waitress came by with two glasses of Champaign on a silver tray.

"Would you like a drink, Sir, Miss?"

"No thanks, I don't drink." I said as Damon took one of the glasses.

He looked at me incredulously. "Seriously? How do you do it? Well, it's about time you started drinking, I get the feeling you're a lot more fun when you're wasted."

He handed me the other glass and I raised an eyebrow. When I didn't take it from him, he put it to my lips and tipped it upwards. I swallowed the mouthful of Champaign to stop it getting all over me. I coughed and spluttered and watched him down his own glass. All alcohol tastes like a toxic substance to me. Then Damon grabbed my hand and led me inside towards the drinks bar.

The bar tender smiled politely. "How can I help you?"

"Get me a Whiskey and a Cocktail." He smiled at me devilishly.

"What? I can't-"

"But you are."

I could see that there was no point trying to compromise or argue with Damon because it wouldn't get e anywhere; he'd end up winning no matter which way the tables' turned.

A red concoction was placed in front of me. I eyed it suspiciously.

"Watch and learn." Damon said, put his glass to his lips and chugged it back. The evening got very interesting from there onwards…

30 minutes later we'd moved on from Cocktails to Vodka shots. My mom was gonna kill me, but at that particular moment in time, I was to busy getting wasted with Damon Salvatore to care.

I downed the third round and hiccupped once. Everything around me was swaying, the only thing that was truly clear was Damon. We were both laughing like idiots for no apparent reason.

Damon hopped off his bar stool and I did too. I stumbled and he caught my arm, dragging me up to standing again.

"Sorry!" I slurred and started giggling all over again.

"Tell you what," Damon also had trouble speaking properly. "Let's get outta here."

"Uh-huh!"

He put slung his arm around my shoulder and we both stumbled out of Holly Green's house, bumping into people and spilling their drinks.

Somehow, we made it all the way to the practically empty Mystic Grill, singing merrily all the way. The bar tender was hesitant about serving us, but he did, with help from Damon and his powers the compel people into doing what he wanted.

I don't know how I ended up with a bottle of Smirnoff in my hand, but I did. I also don't know how I ended up in the middle of Mystic Grill dancing up close with Damon, but I did.

"Dra-" I tried again. "Damon?"

"Mmm?" he mumbled, his mouth pressed into my shoulder.

"I need to go, my mom's at home waiting for me."

"I'll drive you." He said, straightening up.

"I'll pass thanks, I'll get a cab. It'll be s-safer."

"Damon? What the hell are you doing?" a voice shouted. I turned to the voice. It was Elena and Stefan.

"Hey you guys!" I shouted back, then my knees gave way and everything went black.

_Damon_:

Grace collapsed in my arms, unconscious. Elena flitted over and caught her before she hit the ground considering my reflexes weren't up to it right now.

I guess i needed to take her home now, but I couldn't, not in this state. I searched for a remedy or something, just something to get me sober again. _This is so unfair!_ my mind moaned, _why did Grace have to colapse now? I like being drunk!_

"Stefan," I turned to my brother. "I need to bee sober. Come on hit me!"

"My pleasure."

I stood my ground and closed my eyes flinching a bit. This was going to-WHACK!-hurt…

I was sent flying across the Mystic Grill, into tables and chairs. My nose was bleeding, I could feel it but I didn't care, it would heal soon enough.

"And that," I growled, standing up and brushing myself down. "Is the last time you will ever touch me again, got that dick head?"

Stefan smiled and rubbed his bleeding knuckles.

Elena had Grace in her arms, when I went to take her, Elena stepped back. "Are you _sure _you're sober?"

"You want me to do the walk test Blondie?"

"Yes-"

"Just give me Grace damn it! I need to get her home."

Hesitantly, Elena handed Grace over.

She felt dead in my arms and I felt as guilty as I would if I'd killed her, which is strange considering I _never_ feel guilty about everything. The word 'guilty' doesn't exist in my vocabulary.

I walked out of the Mystic Grill with Grace in my arms. Her head lolled back over my arm and her skinny arms hug lifelessly. The only thing that assured me she was still alive was the fact that her chest was heaving up and down softly.

The streets were empty with no one around to watch the vampire flit to a dead looking girl's house.

One on the porch, I set her down on her feet and shook her shoulders lightly.

"Grace!" I hissed. She groaned and her eyes fluttered. "Grace!"

Finally her eyes opened and she looked around with a frown. "Where are we-"

Her voice was loud and uncontrolled. "Shh! You're home, now I need to-"

Suddenly she staggered forward. I caught her in my embrace and she sighed, "Damon…"

I couldn't stand this. It was killing me; how safe she felt with me, how much she trusted me. She couldn't afford to trust me. I'd end up hurting her emotionally and physically. I'm not capable of loving; it's not in my nature.

I sound like such a _Pansy!_ This girl had my emotions all over the place tonight, and I was letting her do it. She'll be the end of me. Well, there aint no rest for the wicked, right.

And then I did something I've never done to her before. I put my hands on either side of her face and touched my head to hers squeezing my eyes shut. Hopefully my message would sink in without having to compel her.

"Run from me Grace…" I whispered, something other than sarcasm seeping into my voice, something deeper. "You saw something in me, something no one else has ever tried to find…you found _good _in me Grace… and that's why I need you to run…Run away and never look back…you _have_ to do this…please…"

I opened my eyes; she was looking straight back at me with great emotion in her Hazel eyes. She was already shaking her head back and forth.

This was my last ditch attempt to save her; if she didn't take it in now, I wouldn't hold back anymore.

I was making the connection…about to seep my words into her mind…

The door flung open. "Grace Marie Adams, what the hell are you doing?"

_I tried…I'm sorry Grace…_

**(A/N) Okay, i know this is going a little fast, but that's because i have something planned... !**

**If you have any ideas for future chapters, i'm all ears! Coz things are going to start to get difficult from here onwards and i sense that the future holds a LOT of writers Block for me so, any ideas for future chapters are welcome :) R&R**

**-Ellie xx (Yes, that's my real name. Hahaha, i beat you too it Annabel! in your face!)  
**


	5. Fix You

**(A/N) Disclaimer: I used the line** "She saved me, which means somewhere along the way, she found something in me which convinced her I'm worth saving" **From the T.V series The Vampire Diaries.**

**Anyways, Thank you very much too: rosalinda316 for all your reviews and comments, they mean alot to me! :)  
**

_Grace_:

The next morning I woke with a thundering headache and unbearable nausea. The early morning light poured through my window, burning my dilated eyes. My pulse was pounding in my ears.

I groaned, rolling over to take a glance at the time on my Blackberry. The time said 11:24 am. I never usually wake up this late on a Saturday, but this morning I wanted to die.

Hangovers are the absolute _worst_, which is partly why I don't drink.

All the events from the previous night flooded into my head, all fighting to get seen first…the dancing…the Smirnoff…the music…the singing…the endless drinking…the laughing…Damon…the porch…

What had he said to me on the porch again? I can't remember, but whatever he said, he seemed pretty serious about it.

I got out of bead, with some difficulty, and groaned again; everything ached. Some of my joints cracked as I stretched.

What I needed was a shower, a nice long hot shower…and a coffee.

I tugged my XXL baggy T-shirt over my head and my shoulder joints popped. The T-shirt dropped to the floor.

_Damn you Damon…_I thought.

"Sorry, but several others already beat you to the 'damning' part a _long_ time ago." A familiar, faintly cocky but amused voice said.

My head snapped towards the window. I gasped and quickly scrambled around for something to cover up with, for, perched on the window ledge with his face nearly pressed up against the glass, was Damon.

"Oh please," he said "Don't stop on my account. Carry on, I was just…_observing_." His smile was all fox and it made me blush at the thought of Damon seeing me in my underwear and _enjoying_ the sight.

Despite myself, I hissed "_Piss off, pervert!"_ at him and went to close the curtain.

I was about to rip them shut when he said "Please, invite me in Grace." His voice was soft as velvet and irresistible.

I was very tempted to give into that smile…that voice…those eyes…that face…instead, I snapped the curtains shut, fighting the urge to run back and fling the window wide open for him.

After a _very_ long, _very_ hot shower, I slowly dragged myself down he stairs to get myself a coffee.

Taped to the refrigerator was a note:

_**Dear Gracey,**_

_**Gone out on a date with Matt from work, hope you don't mind! He's picking me up at the Mystic Grill, then we're going out. I'll be out for the day so you have the house to yourself.**_

_**WARNING: no parties, and ABSOLUTELY no boys!**_

_**I love you, be careful!**_

_**Mom x x x**_

I'd heard plenty of stories about 'Matt from work'. He has 'player' written all over him. And mom has 'Gullible' written all over her in capitals, anyone could see that.

I filled up the kettle, wincing at the sound of the water hitting the bottom; everything sounded too loud this morning.

I put the kettle on and got out the sugar and the coffee. I was missing something right…something _really obvious_…

"Mug?"

I nearly jumped out of my skin. Damon was leaning against the counter right next to me, smiling devilishly. "Are you always this disorientated in the morning?"

"How the _hell_ did you get in here? What about the whole 'invitation' thing?"

"Well, a) _you_ invited me in seven years ago and b) I compelled your mother into inviting me in just before she left to go on her date with Matt-from-work who I happened to kill this morning." I gawked and he shrugged "he was an asshole."

"But you KILLED him!" I shrieked, ignoring the painful ringing in my ears.

"Yes."

"For no reason?"

"Yes-well no-he was a threat to your mother, meaning he was a threat to you."

Wait-what? I replayed his words in my head, trying to add them up to come to a conclusion…

"Here," he offered, interrupting my thoughts. "Let me make the coffee while you go recover."

I sighed, moving out the way "Thanks Damon. You have _no idea_ how much pain I'm in right now. My body kills!"

Suddenly he was right behind me, murmuring in my ear. I froze.

"I could fix that…" he whispered, his hands travelled slowly over my body; from my shoulders, down my waist and over my hips, tracing my almost none existent curves…

I flushed pink and stepped away from him "Please don't mess with me, not today. Especially seeing as I'll have to comfort my mom this evening over her _dead boyfriend!_" I turned to glare at him, folding my arms across my chest, desperately trying to block out the glorious tingling sensation running down my body due to his touch.

"It was for the best, he was a waste of space."

"It wasn't. Your. Call."

He glared back and I fought a shiver. "So who's was it? _Yours?_"

"No. It was fate's."

His smirk was back "I am _much_ better than fate, _trust_ me." He winked and I blushed.

There was something seriously dirty and wrong about the way he said that…

It annoyed me how he was able to make me feel small and vulnerable but a part of me was pleased that he was giving me his attention, I wonder why?

I walked into the lounge and collapsed on the sofa, stretching myself out length ways, grabbing the remote and switching on the T.V

Damon walked in after me, placing my coffee on the low wooden table. He lifted my feet and sat down with me, putting my legs on his lap.

Flicking through endless channels, it was clear that nothing remotely interesting was on.

I sighed.

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Damon watching me face intently. Did I have mascara smeared under my eyes? No, I washed this morning.

My hair was still damp as I laid my head back on the armrest, trying to ignore the intensity of his stare.

Halfway through some programme I wasn't really watching, I found myself beginning to drift…

My eyelids were heavy but I forced them to stay open.

But when Damon's long pale fingers reached over and closed then for me, I didn't fight it. I was unconscious in a matter of minutes.

And so the nightmares came out to play…

_Damon_:

She was asleep in three minutes and twenty seven seconds exactly.

It was like the night I peeked into her room all over again. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

How could she sleep in my presence? Surely her instincts must be screaming at her, but here she lay, with me.

To think I wanted selfish Katherine or bratty Elena, both of which couldn't chose between my pathetic little brother Stefan and I.

But Grace wanted _me_. She may not have admitted it yet but it was clear whenever she looked at me; her hazel eyes warmed and her heart beat sped. Grace wants _me_ and _only_ me. She doesn't even _look_ at my brother or any other boys for that matter.

And, somehow, she can see me in a way no one else can. She can see through my pretences like a pane of glass and she has the ability to find my heart behind my pain and my hate with her smile.

Grace makes me feel like I belong to this world of light instead of the Darkness to which I am forever bound to.

She saved me, which means somewhere along the way, she found something in me which convinced her I'm worth saving. No one else had ever done that before.

I knew I would never say any of this to her ever, not even when she is asleep, yet I know that can all be shoved into three little words…HA! Like _they _were every coming out of _my_ mouth!

I stood up, gently moving her legs as not to disturb her.

Softly, I let my finger tips brush over her cheek. I wanted to remember her like this forever.

She stirred and I wondered if I'd woken her, but she only stretched and rolled her head to the side, nicely exposing her pale neck. I could see the vain there pumping with fresh sweet blood…_her_ blood…

My fangs extended and I was suddenly crouched by her neck, lips pulled back over my teeth, ready to sink them in.

And I did.

Her thick warms blood filled my mouth and flooded down my throat. I was all animal. It was her own fault, she shouldn't have trusted me, because this is what happens. The monster inside me laughed in victory, getting closer and closer to the 'off' switch…STOP!

It took all the strength I had to pull away. I was going to _kill_ her. I was going to _kill_ her and it felt right. I smiled. The girl who had almost distroyed my reputation has just brought the real me back without knowing it. Damon Salvatore is _back_, thanks Grace!

"Until next time beautiful,"

And as I walked down the street, for one split second, I envied my brother…who cares, living the way I do is _way_ more fun!

_Grace_:

_I was walking down a wide, long deep red carpet. There were to columns of seats either side of me, filled with people__ I knew who were either family, friends or people who just lived in town._

_I realized I was in the boarding house where Elena and the Salvatore brothers live. My mouth stretched into a smile as I looked at the crowd, but it felt wrong somehow…_

_At the top of the carpet was a priest…and Damon._

_Damon was looking directly into my eyes with a loving smile that I couldn't help but return. My heart sped dramatically when our gazes locked._

_He looked very formal in his white shirt, black tux and black trousers. I'd never seen a more dazzling sight in my life!_

And he's mine…_my mind whispered and Damon nodded with a small smile on his beautiful lips._

_When I got to the top of the Isle, Damon took my hands in his. He slipped a ring with a beautiful Lapis Lazuli crystal embedded into the silver ring onto my finger._

_The priest began to protest but neither Damon nor I were listening. It was like it was only the two of us in the world, and that's how I wanted it to be forever…_

"_It's time, my love." Damon whispered, caressing my cheek gently and I nodded._

"_I love you." I said._

_Then my lips pulled back over my teeth as did Damon's. A growl ripped up his throat and the crowd of guests screamed._

_I turned and snapped the Bridesmaid's neck, not caring who she was to me. It was easy…like breaking a tooth pick, in fact, it was easier that that. I was a killer now and that's what I was meant to be._

_Damon took his side of the crowd while I took out mine. It felt good as the human blood flooded through my veins._

_My white dress ripped so now the new and improved jagged edge came only 10 inches past my hips, exposing my long slender legs. I didn't care._

_Once I had drained one body, I threw it on the pile and started with the next. It wasn't long until they all ran dry. I threw the last body away from me in frustration._

_Damon grabbed my hand lead me out of the Boarding House._

_My ruined dress was no longer pristine white but crimson; stained with the blood of my victims…my family…my friends…_

_Damon's shirt was the same._

_Once outside, we set the house alight, burning the bodies inside. The smell of burning flesh filled the atmosphere and I smiled._

_Both of us still had blood smeared on my lips when I said, "You may now kiss the bride Handsome."_

_Damon took me in his arms and crushed his lips down on mine._

_Married in front of the burning Boarding House…and I loved every second…_

That's why I screamed.

But it wasn't _me_, it was my soul screaming out; my conscience. How could I have _liked_ that? I heard a crash and a million shatters around me. My eyes were open, but I couldn't see.

My whole body seemed to contract and this time when I opened my eyes, I could see. I could see that the windows were still in tact as was the lounge.

What the hell? My ears were ringing like after an explosion. It only occurred to my that my neck was bleeding when the coppery smell made its way to my nose. My shaking hand travelled up the blood stained skin there until my fingertips were met with two small punctures in the skin.

Why have I got-wait a second…

He didn't! Did he? UGH, FREAKING BLOOD SUCKING LITTLE BASTARD!

I covered my wound with a band aid wiped up all the blood. Mom couldn't see me like this. Then, right on cue, there was a knock on the door.

...

Mom came home in pieces, completely shattered. I hated seeing her this way; tears streaking down her face, hands shaking and hair ragged and messy. She found out Matt was dead by pure co-incidence; she heard a group of gossiping old women talking about a murder a few blocks away from where she was, so mom went to check it out and caught a glimpse of the otherwise mangled body of her boyfriend Matt…

"He was murdered Grace! Murdered!" she wept into my lap.

I was sat on the sofa with her head on my lap, my hand gently stroking her head in comfort.

If I was pissed with him a minute ago, I was furious with him now! Damon was going to pay and I new that for certain. I may not be able to turn back time and I may not be able to piece my mother back together, but what I could do, is make sure Damon pays.

_Damon,_ I thought, knowing he could probably hear me. _I hope you rot in hell you bastard. _That should do it. It would have to do because I couldn't do anything else right now without physically lashing out in anger.

He said he was trying to protect me through my mother, when actually all he'd done was hurt us both. He only killed Matt because he felt like it; it's what he is. Any good image of Damon I had in my mind evaporated; he'd ruined my mother's second chance at happiness. And, in turn, ruined mine, because I thought he was the one…

**(A/N) please Review, i did my best with this one so i hope it turned out okay. i was, and still am, having serious writers block so i'm sorry if the updates don't come as quick!**

**-Ellie xx**


	6. IMPORTANT AN!

Hey guy, I know long time no upload and I'm sorry! But I have a really good reason I promise! I had my laptop taken off me so I wasn't even able to write anymore chapters on Word. Now I have it back, I am typing away furiously at chapter six as you read this and – get this – I have laptop 'restrictions'! How fucked up is that? I'm so sorry to all those who have been waiting, please forgive me!

I'll try my hardest to dodge round restrictions so I can update for you lovely reviewers, promise XD

Love Ellie xx


End file.
